La voie de la rédemption
by Lilou0803
Summary: Petite missing scene à la toute fin de la série, pour réparer une injustice : qu'est devenu le corps de Severus Snape après la bataille, maintenant que tous savent qu'il n'était pas un traitre ? OS.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling (les parties en italique sont de l'auteur)

* * *

**La voie de la rédemption**

« …The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep. »

(R. Frost)

**...**

… _Phinéas Nigellus s'écria de sa voix aigüe et flûtée :_

—_Et qu'on se dise bien que la maison de Serpentard a joué son rôle ! Que notre contribution ne soit pas oubliée !_

_Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Des larmes jaillissaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune et coulaient dans la longue barbe argentée …_

**…**

… _Enfin Harry leva les mains et les portraits se turent. Dans un silence respectueux, le visage rayonnant, ils s'essuyèrent les yeux et attendirent avec impatience qu'il prenne la parole. Il s'adressa seulement à Dumbledore, cependant…_

—Je… J'ai fait une énorme erreur de jugement, monsieur le Directeur…

—Je sais, Harry, tu as toujours eu une regrettable tendance à l'entêtement et aux jugements sans appels. Mais dans ce cas précis, ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute. Toutes les apparences étaient contre le professeur Snape, il en avait lui-même décidé ainsi. C'est à ce prix seul qu'il a pu accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout comme il l'a fait !

—J'avais pensé… Espéré… Comment se fait-il, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Poudlard… Contre Voldemort… Pour protéger les élèves… Pour… Me… Protéger… Comment se fait-il que son portrait ne soit pas parmi vous ? Il l'a amplement mérité pourtant !

—Je suis heureux que tu fasses amende honorable en ce qui concerne Severus, Harry. Et je suis désolé que cela ait dû se passer dans ces circonstances. Tu as raison, il a plus que tout autre, peut-être plus que moi-même sa place ici. Il aurait mérité un autre destin, mais je suppose que de son point de vue, les choses ne pouvaient pas finir autrement. Il a beaucoup souffert et il a enfin trouvé la paix. Ne sois pas triste pour lui, Harry, depuis la mort de Lily, sa vie ne valait plus que par son désir d'abattre Voldemort. Quant à son portrait… Et bien les évènements, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, se sont légèrement précipités depuis ton arrivée, et même les puissances qui régissent Poudlard ont leurs limites dans certaines circonstances. Poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry hocha la tête, et resta un moment silencieux.

… _Tout épuisé qu'il fut, le regard brouillé par la fatigue, il lui fallait faire un dernier effort, chercher un dernier conseil …_

**…**

En sortant du bureau du directeur, malgré la lassitude qui le faisait trébucher, au lieu de se diriger vers les dortoirs, il accompagna Ron et Hermione qui retournaient dans la grande salle. Il avait encore une chose à faire, une chose de la plus haute importance. Il fut heureux de rencontrer Hagrid dans le couloir afin de lui demander un dernier service. En attendant son retour, il alla s'assoir seul dans un coin reculé, il lui fallait un moment pour rassembler ses idées avant de revenir affronter la douleur de ceux qui avaient perdu des proches dans la bataille, et la vision de ceux qu'il avait aimés, étendus sans vie sur le sol, Fred, Lupin, Tonks et tous les autres… Un moment pour trouver les mots.

Lorsque Hagrid apparut sur le seuil, portant entre ses bras le corps de Severus Snape et suivi de Harry, un silence de cathédrale tomba sur la grande salle. La rumeur que la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres était en grande partie due à l'ancien maître des potions, s'était répandue parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté au dernier duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Tous s'écartèrent devant le demi-géant lorsqu'il s'avança vers l'estrade pour y déposer le corps de l'homme en noir, au milieu de tous les autres défenseurs de Poudlard tombés pendant la bataille.

Harry prit une grande respiration et vint se placer d'un pas chancelant en face des survivants. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix forte, pour être entendu de tous.

—Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes tous battus afin que les ténèbres soient définitivement vaincues. Aujourd'hui, nous avons souffert dans nos corps et dans nos cœurs, nous avons perdu des êtres chers, mais tout ça n'aura pas été en vain, le mal a été terrassé. Cette fois, lord Voldemort est vraiment mort, il ne reviendra jamais plus et ses derniers partisans sont en fuite. Mais ce que la plupart d'entre vous ignorent c'est que cette victoire nous la devons en grande partie à deux hommes, qui depuis des années, avaient entièrement voué leur existence à cette lutte, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape.

… Tous ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point, pendant des années, j'ai détesté, haï cet homme. Je l'ai accusé de tous les maux, je l'ai même accusé d'avoir assassiné celui qui lui avait accordé sa confiance après qu'il ait abandonné le service de l'ombre, attirant l'opprobre sur lui. J'ose à peine dire à ma décharge qu'à ce moment-là j'étais de bonne foi, j'ai raconté ce que mes yeux ont vu, mais je ne connaissais pas encore les dessous de la tragédie qui se jouait ce soir-là devant moi. Ce soir, je veux lui rendre justice. Je veux que tous sachent ce qu'il a sacrifié à notre cause depuis près de dix-sept ans. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je révèle la raison profonde qui l'a poussé à quitter le service du seigneur des ténèbres pour devenir le plus fidèle allié d'Albus Dumbledore, et je respecterai son désir… Mais depuis plus de seize ans, Severus Snape a risqué sa vie à chaque heure de chaque jour, réussissant à tromper un des plus grands legilimens de tous les temps, tout en sachant pertinemment que s'il était découvert, les représailles seraient terribles, et que sa mort serait plus atroce que tout ce que l'esprit le plus retors pourrait imaginer. Depuis tout ce temps, il a toujours été le seul homme sur qui le professeur Dumbledore a pu se reposer en toute confiance pour assurer la sécurité de tous, et plus encore au cours cette dernière année, où Poudlard était livré aux forces du mal. Il a été chargé des tâches les plus ingrates, les plus dangereuses, sans que sa loyauté soit jamais prise en défaut, et cela malgré la méfiance, lorsque ce n'était pas la haine, de beaucoup d'entre nous. Tout cela, c'est lui qui l'avait voulu, exigé, afin de préserver le secret qui était la clé de voute de l'édifice que le directeur et lui avaient réussi à construire au fil des ans.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour passer une main lasse sur son visage, essuyant une larme au passage.

« … Durant toutes ces années, il m'a protégé, il m'a même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, sans que je m'en doute un instant, et je ne suis pas fier de la façon dont je l'ai traité en retour.  
Severus Snape était l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré, il a sacrifié presque la moitié de sa vie, et l'a finalement donnée pour cette école, et pour que notre monde ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres.  
Je sais que depuis qu'il a mis les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois, il a toujours considéré cet endroit comme son véritable foyer, aussi… »

Il se tourna vers Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Monsieur le ministre, si vous m'accordez le moindre mérite dans la destruction de Voldemort, je voudrais vous demander la faveur de lui accorder de pouvoir rester ici, au même titre que celui qui seul connaissait son secret, et le considérait un peu comme un fils. »

—Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela Potter ?

—J'étais présent lorsque Voldemort l'a tué. Avant de mourir, le professeur Snape m'a confié ses souvenirs, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley en ont été témoins. C'était le dernier maillon de la chaîne, grâce à eux, j'ai su tout ce qu'il avait fait, et comment vaincre définitivement notre ennemi. Le professeur Dumbledore a comblé les trous par l'intermédiaire de son portrait.

—Je dois reconnaitre que comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié Snape. Il était trop secret, trop froid, et tous ne lui faisaient pas confiance, mais après un tel témoignage, je suis enclin à revoir mon jugement. Si cet homme s'est lui-même mis au ban de ses semblables afin de mieux servir notre cause, nous ne lui en devons que plus de reconnaissance, et si le conseil d'administration de Poudlard n'y voit aucun inconvénient c'est bien volontiers que j'accèderai à votre demande.

—Merci monsieur le ministre, si quelqu'un a un jour mérité de recevoir autant de reconnaissance et d'honneurs que le professeur Dumbledore, c'est bien Severus Snape, et c'est une bien petite réparation pour la dette que j'ai envers lui, que de les lui obtenir.  
Aujourd'hui, je… J'aimerais qu'il puisse encore m'entendre pour… Pour lui dire que je comprends maintenant beaucoup de choses, et pouvoir lui demander de me pardonner tout le tort que j'ai pu lui causer par mes paroles ou mon comportement.

Incapable de pouvoir prononcer un mot de plus, Harry commençait à descendre les marches de l'estrade lorsqu'un brouhaha lui fit lever la tête. Il se retourna pour suivre les regards, tous tournés vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Le corps de l'ancien maître des potions était maintenant nimbé d'une brume argentée qui semblait exhaler de lui. Peu à peu, la brume se transformait, commençait à prendre une forme, la forme d'un grand animal, et soudain, une biche argentée s'élança vers le plafond enchanté où elle disparut parmi les étoiles.  
C'était comme si le poids qui avait pesé sur son cœur depuis qu'il avait plongé son visage dans la pensine s'était envolé avec le patronus de Severus Snape. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin aller se reposer.

**FIN**


End file.
